


Elveszve

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with happy end, D/s, M/M, bántalmazott!Castiel, bántalmazó!Lucifer, non-con, sub!cas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Castiel Dean iránt érzett reménytelennek hitt szerelmét elnyomni próbálva hagyja magát behálózni Nicknek, akit mindenki csak Lucifernek hív. Castiel hamar rájön, mennyire illik hozzá beceneve. Dean segít neki kilépni a szörnyű kapcsolatból, így találnak végül egymásra.
Cas E/1-ben meséli a történetet, de a visszaemlékezés szerű eseményfoszlányok E/3-ban íródtak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hatalmas köszönettel tartozom [Megnek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg) a bétázásért. Az ő tanácsai és segítsége nélkül valószínűleg már a felénél abbahagytam volna az írást. ♥

 

Rengetegszer éreztem úgy életem során: teljesen elvesztem.

Az első alkalom az után volt, hogy apámat utoljára láttam. A szokásos nyár végi látogatásunkat ejtettük meg a nénikémnél, ami családunk legnagyobb tragédiájába fulladt. Az egészből csak a kiabálása és ajtó csapódásra emlékszem, de ahogy zokogva futok a sötét utcán apám után kiabálva, az már teljesen tiszta. A veszekedés közben senkinek sem tűnt fel, amikor kiszöktem. Sem apám nyomát nem találtam, sem haza nem tudtam merre induljak. Végül szirénák hangját követve jutottam haza. Gyermeki kíváncsiságom vitt a rendőrautókhoz, amik mint rájöttem, a nénikémért jöttek.  
Talán mondanom sem kell, de fogalmam sincs milyen a boldog családi élet. Alig vártam az egyetem kezdetét, hogy otthagyhassam nevelőanyám házát.

Mikor besétáltam a kollégiumi szobámba, a szobatársam már ott feküdt az egyik ágyon, a fején egy nagy fekete fejhallgatóval. Az ajtóig hallottam, hogy valamilyen klasszikus rock szám bömbölt a fülébe, én padig azon imádkoztam, csak ne legyen az a tipikus macsó seggfej, mint aminek kinéz. Jelenlétem észlelve rám emelte ragyogó zöld szemeit, és biztos voltam benne, csak idők kérdése és újra egy zokogó kisgyerek leszek, akinek fogalma sincs merre tovább.

Természetesen nem tévedtem.

Dean a legcsodálatosabb ember, akivel találkoztam. Fülig belé szerettem és ki sem láttam a rózsaszín a ködfelhőből, amíg végül arcon csapott a valóság.

_– Figyelj csak – szólalt meg Dean, megtörve a kis kollégiumi szoba kényelmes csendjét. – Van ez a lány, Lisa._  
_– Az ókori mitológia előadásról? – kérdezte Castiel felpillantva a könyvéből._  
_– Uh, igen. Ma este elviszem randizni és arra gondoltam, estleg uhm – nézett félre zavartan – ha tudnál máshol aludni… – nézett újra barátjára könyörgően._  
_– Persze, megoldom – felelte hosszú csend után Castiel._

Sok barátom volt, akiknél aludhattam volna, de végül az egész éjszakát a sötét városban sétálgatva átvirrasztottam. Meghez indultam, de teljesen elmerültem gondolataimban. Mire észbe kaptam, azt sem tudtam, hol vagyok. A Dean szerelmére való esélytelenségem miatti önsajnálatba süllyedve nem is foglalkoztam vele.

Ismét elvesztem.

Fogalmam sincs hogyan kerültem újra az egyetem területére, vagy miként jutottam arra az elhatározásra, hogy elégedettnek kell lennem pusztán Dean barátságával, de másnap este a kis kollégiumi szobánkban mosolyogva kérdeztem meg tőle, milyen volt a randija.  
Elhatározni persze mindent könnyű, nem zokogni a zuhany alatt miután Dean elmondta, Lisával hivatalosan is egy párt alkotnak, már annál nehezebb.

Sosem voltam bulizós típus, de Dean iránti érzéseimet elnyomni próbálva Meggel tartottam egy barátja házibulijába. Itt találkoztam először Nickkel, az egyetem ügyeletes rosszfiújával. Lucifernek hívta mindenki, akkor még sejtelmem sem volt róla, mennyire illő hozzá a gúnyneve.

_– Csodálatos vagy – suttogta a magasabb férfi. Castiel a száján érezte a másik leheletét._  
_– Nick... – Próbált szerénykedni a fiatalabb fiú, de a másik elhallgatta egy csókkal._

Nick tökéletes volt.

Teljesen beleszeretettem a rejtélyes rossz fiúba, aki csak nekem nyitotta meg szívét. A következő évben a kis kollégiumi szobából menekülve összeköltöztem vele egy lakásba az egyetemhez közel. Deannel barátok maradtunk, egyszerűen csak szobatársak nem voltunk már, minden más a régi maradt.

Egészen addig, míg Nick elkezdett féltékenykedni.

Azt kérte ne találkozzak többet Deannel. Minidig úgy gondoltam, ha a párom arra kér, ne beszéljek a legjobb barátommal, gondolkodás nélkül fogom kidobni. Dean viszont már régen mást jelentett számomra egy barátnál, mindenkinek így volt a legegyszerűbb.  
Aki először próbált meg elszakítani a másiktól, az egyébként sem Nick volt. Dean folyton próbált rábeszélni, kapcsolatom véget vetésére. Azt hajtogatta: Nick manipulatív és bántani fog.

_– Cas, kérlek..._  
_– Dean, Sam biztosan csak félre értette._  
_– Oké, Sammy talán egy stréber – kezdte Dean visszafojtott idegességgel –, de tudja milyen, amikor megpróbálják felszedni._  
_– Nick szeret engem – jelentette ki Castiel a legnagyobb magabiztossággal._  
_– Akkor miért nyomult az öcsémre? – kérdezte Dean meg sem próbálva visszafogni ingerültséget._  
_– Valószínűleg csak barátságos volt, Sam pedig..._  
_– Barátságos? – meredt rá Dean hitetlenül. – Cas, haver, a fél iskola Lucifernek hívja a tagot._  
_– Lucifer volt Isten kedvenc angyala mielőtt..._  
_– Engem az sem érdekel, ha ez a srác maga az Jóisten – szakította ismét félbe. – Aggódom érted, Cas – fejezte be végül lágy hangon._  
_– Semmi szükség rá, Dean. Boldog vagyok vele – felelte a fekete hajú megingathatatlan bizonyosággal._  
_– Ha te mondod... – sóhajtotta Dean lemondóan._

Miért nem tud örülni a boldogságomnak? – kérdeztem magamtól. Így hát nehéz szívvel ugyan, de engedelmeskedtem Nick kérésének. Illetve próbáltam, ugyan is az óráink fele ugyan abban az épületben volt.

Dean csak az első volt, mielőtt a többi barátomtól is megpróbált elszakítani. Tettem, amit kért. Azt gondoltam szeret, a legjobbat akarja nekem. Hiányoztak a barátaim, hiányzott Dean, de imádtam minden szabadidőmet Nickkel tölteni, aki az ágyban sem hazudtolta meg hírnevét.

_– Dean, elmondom még egyszer: B-D-S-M – hangsúlyozott minden betűt egyesével Castiel. – Balesetek pedig mindenkivel megesnek._  
_– Cas, az istenért, kificamodott a csuklód! – ordította Dean fel alá járkálva barátja előtt. – Azt pedig, hogy fülig belezúgtál egy manipulatív szadistába, nem nevezném BDSM-nek._  
_– Menj el, Dean – suttogta Castiel alig hallhatóan._  
_– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza hitetlenül a másik._  
_– Menj el, azt kértem, menj el! – ismételte ezúttal kissé ingerülten._  
_– Jól van Cas, ha ezt akarod – fordított barátjának hátat lemondóan, és kisétált az ajtón._

Ezután hamar rájöttem: Deannek végig igaza volt.

Régóta először futottam össze Meggel a folyosóm, s kihasználtam az alkalmat egy rövid beszélgetésre. Mikor aznap délután hazaértem, Nick közölte: látott minket és szörnyen csalódott, amiért figyelmen kívül hagyva kérését, újra a régi barátaimmal találkozgatom.

Megbüntetett.

P _róbálta szó nélkül elviselni, de fájt, égetett. Megérdemelte, mert rossz volt, de ez már sok. Elég volt._

_– Piros! – kiáltotta Castiel már könnyes szemmel. Nem bírta tovább. Az ütések megálltak. Csak a tompa sajgást érezte és a hideg levegőt a kipirult bőrén. Megnyugodott. Nick szereti és soha sem ártana neki szándékosan._  
_Fekete kendő úszott be a látóterébe, ami egyre közeledett a szájához. A tarkóján érezte a szoros görcsöt, a vékony anyag vágta a szája sarkát. Eltartott egy ideig mire megszokta, s öklendezése abba maradt._

_Hamarosan egy újabb ütést érzett. Aztán még egyet._

_Használta a biztonsági szót, de a barátja, szerelme, akiben mindennél jobban bízott, csak bekötötte a száját. Az ütések csak folytatódtak, Castiel pedig zokogott._

Azon az estén újra elveszettnek éreztem magam. Nem a sötét utcán sétáltam, tökéletesen tudtam hol vagyok, s mégis elvesztem. Talán a pokolban.

Megbocsájtottam neki. Szeret és csak a legjobbat akarja nekem, én pedig csalódást okoztam neki, az én hibám. – Ezt hajtogattam magamnak.  
Ha lehetséges, a szociális életem még tovább közelített a nullához. Nicket viszont ez a legkevésbé sem akadályozta meg, hogy okot találjon a megbüntetésemre. A megbocsájtásom volt a bizonyíték arról, beleestem a csapdájába, s nem tudok szabadulni. Bármit tehetett velem, következmények nélkül.

_– Hé, édes. Hová, hová? – Castiel megdermedt lépés közben, keze félúton a kilincs felé._  
_– Az egyetemre. – Félve fordult a hang irányába, majd szembe nézve Nickel folytatta magyarázatát. – Ma este lesz az előadása a híres bibliakutatónak, Mr. Shurle…_  
_– Ó, vagy az… Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy elengedlek? A tegnapi drámád után? A hiszti után, amit egy kis fenekelés miatt levágtál nekem?_  
_– Egy héttel ezelőtt megbeszéltük! – csattant fel Castiel, de mint aki saját hangjától megijedt, úgy hajtotta le fejét, húzta össze vállait. – Sajnálom. Nem megyek sehová. – motyogta halkan, továbbra is a földre szegezve tekintetét._  
_– Én is így gondoltam – vigyorgott Nick önelégülten. – Most szépen vissza levetkőzöl, azután pedig találkozunk a hálóban. Ne sokáig várass._

Lucifer megmutatta magát. Ha őszinte akarok lenni magamhoz, a benne rejlő agressziót mindig láttam, de rajongásom rózsaszín felhője és a tökéletes manipulációjával tett róla, hogy ne foglalkozzak ezzel. Elővigyázatlan voltam, de megkaptam a büntetésem: nem telt el hét, hogy ne tapasztaltam volna durvaságát. Utáltam és rettegtem tőle, de fogalmam sem volt mit tehetnék, merre tovább. Egy másodéves irodalmár, a családjától távol, aki minden barátját eltaszította magától. Tulajdonképpen én tehettem az egészről, azt gondoltam minden egyes ütést megérdemlek.

A vele töltött időszak legborzalmasabb pontján futottam össze Deannel, hosszú hetek szenvedése után. Ugyan olyan csodás volt, mint emlékeztem. Megkérdezte, mi történt a számmal, miért szisszentem fel mikor magához öleltek erős karjai. Azt hazudtam, leestem a lépcsőről. Féltem az igazat mondani, féltem Lucifertől, s a csalódástól, amit Dean szemében látnék. Hiszen végig igaza volt, én pedig nem hallgattam rá. Lucifer árnyéka végig felettem lebegett, ha valaki meglát a régi szobatársammal, s élettársam fülébe jut, biztos a ma esti büntetésem. Ezért próbáltam Deantől gyorsan szabadulni. Ennyit bármikor kockáztattam volna egy kis időért cserébe Deannel, de a pár nappal azelőtti sebek még túlságosan fájtak egy újabb menethez.

Dean tudta.

Persze, hogy tudta, jobban ismer, mint én saját magamat. Ő már az elején megmondta, mégsem haragudott rám. Puhatolózott, próbálta felmérni a helyzetet, de féltem. Minden erőmmel próbáltam távol tartani magamtól, de Dean makacs. Ahogy egyre többet sejtett, úgy vált egyre nehezebbé hazudni neki.

_– Cas, te ennél sokkal jobbat érdemelsz – suttogta Dean barátja arcát a kezei közt tartva._  
_– Dean... - Castiel érezte, ahogy könnyes lesz a szeme a másik a kedvességétől. Ritkán bánt vele valaki ennyi gyengédséggel. A sok fájdalom, amit az utóbbi hónapokban elviselt, azt a kevés alkalmat is elhomályosította._  
_– Shhh... – Dean letörölte hüvelykujjával Castiel elszabadult könnyeit. – Minden rendben lesz, ígérem – suttogta megnyugtatóan egy keserű mosoly kíséretében. Castiel meg sem próbált több hazugságot kitalálni, felesleges volt. Dean már túl sokat derített ki._

Dean mindig betartja, amit ígér. Egy nap megjelent az ajtóm előtt egy kisebb méretű bőrönddel. Miután ajtót nyitottam, a kezembe nyomta, s csak ennyit mondott: pakolj. Legnagyobb szerencsénkre Lucifer nem volt otthon. Félve ugyan, de minden bizalmamat Deanbe vetve tettem, amit kellett. Összepakoltam a fontosabb dolgaimat és hagytam egy cetlit a hűtőn: NE KERESS!

_– Hová megyünk? - kérdezte Castiel az Impalában ülve._  
_– Emlékszel Bobbyra, a család barátjára, akinél nyaranta szoktam dolgozni? – kérdezte Dean kissé oldalra pillantva, de fél szemét az úton tartva. Látva, hogy a másik bólintott, folytatta. – Mikor meséltem neki, az új szobatársamról, felajánlotta, hogy költözzek hozzá. Cserébe persze év közben is besegítek a munkába. Szóval egy hónapja nála lakom, messze van, de még mindig közelebb, mint otthonról bejárni. – magyarázta tekintetét teljesen az útra fordítva. – Bobby pedig jobb társaság, mint Gordon._  
_– Gordon a volt szobatársad, igaz? – érdeklődte Castiel. – Mi volt vele a baj?_  
_– Hát határozottan nem a méhecskés pizsamanadrágja volt a legfurább vele kapcsolatban – pillantott oldalra vigyorogva. – Egyszer összefutott Sammel és kitalálta, hogy ő az Antikrisztus._  
_– Azt hittem, az az én barátom – mondta egy keserű mosollyal a kék szemű fiú._  
_– Az ex-barátod, esetleg._

Bobby a maga morcos módján nagyon kedves ember. Felajánlotta az egyik üres szobát a házában, amiért csak egy igazán kis összeget volt hajlandó elfogadni, akármennyire is erősködtem. Deannel minden nap együtt mentünk be az egyetemre, hazafelé is megvárt, nem számított mennyivel később végeztem. Rettegtem az iskola folyosóin. Már a tudattól is libabőrös lettem, hogy egy épületben vagyok Luciferrel.

_– Mit olvasol? – lépett Dean szorosan Castiel mellé, egyik karját a vállára téve. A hirdető táblára koncentráló fiú ijedten rezzent össze, s arrébb lépett. – Hé, hé, csak én vagyok. – mondta lágyan Dean, karját visszahúzva. Mióta magával vitte barátján Bobbyhoz, minden szabadidőjét vele tölti, így volt alkalma kitapasztalni, mikor mi a legjobb reakció Castiel viselkedésére. A Luciferrel töltött idő nem múlt el nyomtalanul, főleg nem így, hogy bármikor összefuthat vele._  
_– Dean, sajnálom – mondta Castiel kezeire nézve, amiket még mindig görcsösen tördelt._  
_– Semmi baj – mosolygott a zöld szemű fiú. – Gyere, menjünk haza – nyújtotta ki kezét Castiel felé, amit ő vonakodva ugyan, de megfogott. Dean amint megérezte barátja bátortalan érintését, szorosan összezárta ujjait a másikéi körül, s magához húzta egy szoros ölelésre. – A saját két kezemmel fojtom meg, ha a közeledbe merészkedik. Nem kell félned, Cas – suttogta barátja fülébe, aki válasz helyett belefúrta fejét a mellkasába, s erősen markolta dzsekijének vastag anyagát._

Először azt gondoltam Dean csak szánalomból segít, de viselkedése azt sejtette: talán érzéseim mégsem teljesen viszonzatlanok. Mióta együtt laktunk Bobbynál, még a Lucifer előtti időknél is közelebb álltunk egymáshoz, én pedig hagytam magam reménykedni.

_– Te megmondtad. – Dean ágyában feküdtek mindketten az oldalukon, egymással szembe fordulva. Nyugodt, tavaszi péntekeste volt, a Trónokharca új évadát akarták végig maratonozni, de már órák óta csak beszélgettek a lenémított tv mellett._  
_–Tudtam, hogy egy rohadék, de az igazat megvallva, az elején csak féltékeny voltam – tekintett másfelé a zöld szemű fiú. – Még magamnak sem vallottam be, de rohadtul féltékeny voltam – nevetett keserűen._  
_Castiel meglepetten nézett rá, majd lassan közelebb húzódott. Minden bátorságát összeszedve száját röviden Deanéhez nyomta, aki magához vonva hosszan megcsókolta. Ismerkedő, rendetlen csók volt, teli kimondatlan érzésekkel és türelmetlen vággyal._  
_– Dean Winchester, szerelmes vagyok beléd attól a pillanattól kezdve, amikor először a szemeidbe néztem – mondta Castiel határozottan mikor a levegőhiány elszakadni kényszerítette őket._  
_– Nekem eléggé úgy tűnt, hogy Luciferbe voltál szerelmes – motyogta Dean halkan, tekintetét nem fordítva szerelme felé. Castiel érezte, hogy nem szemrehányásnak szánta, csak szeretné megérteni múltbéli döntéseit._  
_– Nem gondoltam, hogy valaha is lehet nálad esélyem. Lucifer pedig pont jó időben talált meg, hogy teljesen behálózzon – ismerte el csendesen Castiel. – Annyira sajnálom. – Felelet helyett Dean csak újabb csókért húzta közelebb._  
_– Meg sem érdemellek – suttogta alig elhajolva Castiel._  
_– Ezt sokkal inkább mondhatnám én – kezdte a másik fiú, zöld szemeit a kékekbe fúrva. – Tudod Cas, mikor beléptél az életembe, az olyan volt, mintha – kissé elgondolkodott, majd folytatta – kiragadtál volna a kárhozatból._

_További szavak helyett újabb szenvedélyes csókot váltottak. Dean a hátára gördítette Castielt, s fölé mászott, majd elmélyítette csókjukat. Castiel élvezte Dean közelségét, Lucifer rengeteg durvasága után jólesett szerelme gyengédsége. Egész éjjel csókolni tudta volna, de amikor Dean félkemény férfiasságát övéhez dörzsölte, riadtan fagyott le. A másik gyengédsége ellenére is Lucifer kezeit érezte magán, az ő ajkai csókolták. Csukott szemei előtt az ő gonosz vigyorát látta. Dean egyből észrevette reakcióját, a rideg ajkait, remegő kezeit. Aggódva támaszkodott fel könyökére, s nézett le a félelemmel teli kék szemekbe._  
_– Minden rendben? Mi történt?_  
– Dean, én… én nem – próbált magyarázkodni Castiel, de szavai sírásba fulladtak. Akarta Deant, mindennél jobban, de a Luciferrel töltött idő még túl közeli volt, túl tisztán éltek benne az emlékek. Nem állt erre készen. – Sajnálom – motyogta levegőhöz jutva a sírástól, könnyeit törölgetve.   
– Minden rendben van, Cas – csitítgatta Dean. – Nem csinálunk semmit, amit nem szeretnél. – Lehengeredett róla, ezzel is nyomatékosítva szavait. Kedvese hajába tűrt, arcát simogatta, magnyugtatása reményében.  
_– Szeretném… szeretném, de… úgy sajnálom – Arcát eltakarva kezdett egyre hangosabban zokogni. Dean erőskarjait maga körül érezve, majd meleg mellkasához préselődve kissé megnyugodott, de könnyei még sokáig folytak._

Bár Dean szerető karajiban minden könnyebbnek tűnt, még mindig Lucifer karmaiban voltam. Valamilyen égi csoda folytán hetekig sikerült elkerülnöm vele a találkozást. A nyár kezdetén mégis muszáj volt visszamerészkednem a valamikori közös lakásunkba. Abból a tudatból merítettem erőt, hogy ez volt az utolsó éve az egyetemen. Ha otthon is lesz, mikor a holmimért megyek, soha többé nem fogom látni, miután elhagyom a lakást.

_– Nick! – fordult ijedten Catiel a bejárati ajtó felé – Mit keresel itt?_  
_– Ezt inkább én kérdezhetném tőled. – A szőke férfi lassan felé sétált, Castielnek fel kellett rá néznie, annyira közel állt meg végül._  
_– Csak a maradék holmimért jöttem – felelte halkan, szemét a földre szegezve. Hirtelen a falat érezte a háta mögött, Nick meleg mellkasát az övének préselődve._  
_– Szó nélkül lelépsz, magyarázatnak itt hagysz nekem két szót egy cetlin, nem veszed fel a telefont, aztán meg csak fogod magad és besétálsz a lakásomba? – szűrte ingerülten a fogai között Nick. Castiel nem merte rá emelni tekintetét. – Csalódtam benned, baby, de tudod mit? – Két ujját az alacsonyabb fiú álla alá tette, rákényszerítve, hogy ránézzen. – Gyere vissza – hajolt egyre közelebb. – Kapsz egy esélyét a jóvátételre. – Szája súrolta Castiel remegő ajkait, testével pedig teljesen a falnak nyomta._  
_– Engedd el! – érkezett Dean kiáltása a fürdőszobából kilépve, ahová nem sokkal az idősebb fiú érkezése előtt ment be. – Tűnj a közeléből, te rohadék! – Gyors léptekkel a páros felé indult és vállánál megragadva maga felé fordította a szőke férfit._  
_– Lám-lám, az idősebb Winchester. Jól van az öcsikéd? – kérdezte vigyorogva. Dean válasza egy jobb horog volt a képébe._  
_– Gyerünk Cas, indulunk – nyújtotta kezét a kék szemű fiú felé. Castiel megragadta és hagyta, hogy Dean magával húzza._

Úgy éreztem, újra darabokra hullottam. Lelkem kis darabkái, amiket Dean egyesével ragasztott a helyére, újra szanaszét hevert a földön. Dean egy percig sem tétlenkedett a szilánkok összeszedegetésével, nem törődött vele mennyi erőfeszítést kíván tőle. Még Megnek is hajlandóvolt könyörögni miattam, hogy hallgasson meg, engedje megmagyaráznom a történteket. Meg támogatásával pedig lassan minden barátomtól bocsánatot kértem, akiket eltaszítottam egy fellángolásért. Nem neveztem többet szerelemnek, nem lehetett az. Ha a szerelem az, amit Dean iránt érzek, Lucifer nem lehetett több egy fellángolásnál.  
A teljes igazságot magamban tartottam, nem akartam látni a szánalmat sugárzó arcukat. Dean volt az egyetlen, akinek lassacskán, de egyre inkább megnyíltam, és őszintén beszéltem életem legszörnyűbb évéről, s segítségével lassacskán sikerült tovább lépnem.

Akárhányszor vesztem is el, mindig a véletlen műve volt visszatalálásom, s csak homályos képek maradtak meg bennem. Ezúttal tisztán emlékszem, hogyan találtam haza: Dean Winchester megfogta a kezem, s együtt sétáltunk ki Lucifer sötét birodalmából.

_– Dean, már elmondtam egyszer: értékelem az aggodalmad, de nem így szeretném – mondta Castiel párja fölött térdelve._  
_– Alávetett létedre elég főnökösködő vagy – flörtölt Dean vigyorogva._  
_– Talán te nem vagy elég domináns – vágott vissza grimaszolva a másik. A következő pillanatban már a háta mögött érezte az ágyat, maga fölött pedig Dean meztelen testét sajátjára simulva, aki feje fölött leszorította kezeit sajátjaival. Meglepett arckifejezése ijedtnek tűnhetett, mert Deanéről újra az aggodalom sütött. Félt attól, talán régi emlékeket ébreszt fel kedvesében, s ezúttal sem sül el jól az együttlétre tett próbálkozásuk. A meglepettséget hamar váltotta fel a vágy Castiel szemeiben. Izmait újra ellazította, s újra kis mosolyra húzódott szája, amit alsó ajkába harapva próbált leplezi._  
_– Ezt szereted, mi? – vigyorgott rá Dean, majd szájához hajolt és hevesen megcsókolta. Csak addig szakadt el párjától, amíg síkosítót nyomott ujjaira, és bejáratát izgatva újra csókolni kezdte._

_Miután már könnyedén járt ki-be három ujja, Castiel kezeit újra feje fölé szorította, farkát pedig bejáratához illesztette. Mielőtt bármit további mozdulatot tett volna, párja szemeit fürkészte. Mikor az egy alig látható bólintással biztosította róla, hogy készen áll, összekulcsolta ujjaikat és mélyen belé hatolt. Amikor párja teljesen elmerült benne, Castiel egy nyögéssel hátra vetette fejét. Dean kihasználva a lehetőséget végig csókolta a nyakát a kulcscsontjáig, s vissza a füléig, ahol aztán cimpáját szájába véve elidőzött, majd szerelme tekintetét keresve felemelte fejét. A csukott szemeket látva lágy csókot nyomott a szájára, de rögtön el is húzódott. Castiel utána hajolt, még többet akart az édes ízből, de leszorított kezei nem engedték elég közel Dean ajkaihoz. Visszatette fejét a párnára, s lassan kinyitotta szemeit. Tekintetük összefonódott, testük teljesen összesimult, kezeik összekulcsolva, de még ennél is közelebb akarták érezni a másikat. Dean lassan kezdte el mozgatni csípőjét, időt adva Castielnek, hogy megszokja méretét. Szerelme vágytól fűtött nyögéseit gyorsabb tempóra ösztönözték, testük teljesen összehangolódott, s öntudatlanul mozgott együtt. Nem akarták, hogy vége legyen, de egy mélyebb lökés után Castielen végig söpörtek a gyönyör hullámai, s összehúzódó izmai Deant is átlökték a csúcson._

_Oldalukra fordulva, még mindig egymás szemét fürkészve feküdtek már hosszú percek óta. Kavarogtak bennük az érzések, de felesleges lett volna szavakba önteni őket, testük már mindent elmondott helyettük. Miután légzésük megnyugodott, szinte egyszerre hajoltak a másik ajkaira, hogy egy szenvedélyes, hosszú csókban forrjanak ismét össze._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Még több történetért látogass el a blogomra. Oda kerül fel először minden írásom.  
> [imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/)


End file.
